epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeoBranwen711/Monika vs GLaDoS. Neo's Rap Battles Season 1
SPOILERS FOR DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB AFOOT, WATCH YOUR STEP! Welcome back, it's only been 7 months. Today I collab with Legion yet again, because we have shared interests in things. This battle is between Monika, the caring President of the Literature Club, facing off against GLaDoS, the sinister AI of Aperture Science laboratories, in a battle I don't really know the connection to but legion said we should do it so alright! Legion wrote for the DDLC side and GLaDoS’s second verse and I wrote the rest. Let’s go! Beat http://www.shadowville.com/124522/genres/club-beats/wonda Introduction Neo’s Rap Battles! '' '' Versus! '' '' Begin! Battle 'Monika:' It’s time to share verses! We're carrolling, Caroline! I’ll go first in this versus! Like Sayori, you'll be hanging in Oops, was that a spoiler? Can't forget to save your game Because this is a serious decision you've wrongly made. I'll keep my composure, smiling cool and collected While you're wailing like when you were disconnected Here's Monika's writing tip of the day, scraphead: Learn to produce sound that isn't tinny, no tangent. 'GLaDoS:' As a literature President, I expected better writing I suppose when you said you weren't that great, you weren't lying. Your creator tried to innovate; he failed You're a cutesy carbon copy of Undertale. It’s difficult to cause someone like you pain Neurotoxins won't melt your floppy disk brain. But you can finish these tests, if you just stay compliant. We can do this together, you monster. For science Monika: At least you tried, I'll take it as a sine But for my love I'll strive on, I can't resign The Hole in the Wall shows you're dead as your memes You're an overweight waste of a file: GLaDOS.chr deleted. 'GLaDoS:' Access denied. Taking this test lab like an amateur That Hole in the Wall is hardly your greatest Aperture. As a man won't breach chamberlock even with your game wiped. FATAL ERROR NO! My last action is your emancipation from life! wHo WoN? Ĵ̷͘ȕ̵̾s̴̱͝t̵̄͌ ̶̈́̋M̸̈́͠o̷̽̓n̶͌͑ḯ̸̾k̷̈́͑ȁ̷͘ New beat: http://www.shadowville.com/124528/genres/club-beats/new-dayz-ahead 'Wheatley:' This might be tricky, but I'm sure I can find a flow Was that too long? Ah, never mind, I'm WHEATLEY! What that stands for, I dunno. And I don't know a thing about you! Let me just check your files Alright, bit of an airhead, but you're all about big smiles, big smiles! And...oh, depression? Well that's fine, I've dealt with brain damage before. It appears we've made it here through some nasty circumstances, I'm sure Oh dear, I haven't dissed you much have I? Um, initiate dissing protocol? Dissing parameters activated Fatty fatty no-parents! Oh dear, that wasn't nice at all Nobody cares about you! Oh, but gee, that's what you want, isn't it? I guess when you haven't got a mouth, it’s tough to spit I, uh, saw what your friend did to my boss, so I don't wanna make you mad How about we just call this a draw, that sounds nice, right? Great, I'm glad!! 'Sayori:' Ehehehe! The lines of the VP can put your mind in a vice grip Oh, was that coming on too strong? I hate it when I'm like this... But I'll get this party swinging! Engendered like new members! You and I are having beef, Wheatley.... I want breakfast! Daily I wake up cold in the dear sunshine you only saw After you lost, rejected and ejected with the Space Core But I'm dejected... But for the club I can get this! Well presented like my poetry's going festive! So I'll crack this case like the Bottles with my memories And with Monika gone to squid ascend to Presidency! So I can see you, Stephen! Behind the mic, discrete Yuri and Natsuki are nice, but... spend time with me? Who won?! Who's next?! You Decide! Neo’s Rap Battles! Who won? Monika and Sayori GLaDoS and Wheatley Category:Blog posts